


Sunday Practice

by Maiuzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuzan/pseuds/Maiuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my entry for bokuroo week 2016 day 2: first kiss</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunday Practice

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for bokuroo week 2016 day 2: first kiss

Tetsurou was lying on his back on his bed, relaxing, and reading a magazine, just like he did every Sunday afternoon. Next to the bed, on the floor, was Bokuto, reading one of Tetsurou’s manga. 

Tetsurou was pleased by the silence in the room, however, Bokuto suddenly stopped reading his manga, and sat up straight, curious look on his face.

“Who was your first kiss?” Bokuto asked him, with a cheeky grin. 

“Where did that come from? What manga are you reading?”  He saw that Bokuto wasn’t going to say anything before Tetsurou answered, so he just went along and made a joke out of it. “Does the palm of my hand count?”

“Bro, you haven’t had your first kiss either?!” Bokuto looked at him as if he couldn’t believe it, and Tetsurou wondered why that was. 

“No man, I’m a kissing virgin, just like you.”

“Don’t say it like that! That’s a sad title!” Bokuto pointed at him. “Just so you know, if you want to practice, I’m here for you!” Bokuto bursted out a confident laugh. 

That sparked Tetsurou’s curiosity. He knew that Bokuto liked to joke around, but not like this. “Okay. Let’s do it.” If he had been joking, he would certainly say no. 

“Huh?!”

“Huh?” Shit. Had he gone too far? Tetsurou didn’t even know if Bokuto swung that way. Strangely enough, they had always avoided the subject. 

“I was joking actually, but if it’s you, I think I could do it.” Bokuto looked at Tetsurou from the corner of his eye. 

“Would you really be willing to give your first kiss to a guy with hair like this? Come on, you can do better than that.” Tetsurou tried to act casual, but nerves were raging inside of him. Were they really gonna do this?

“Actually, that hair is your only good asset.” Tetsurou threw a small pillow at Bokuto’s smug face. 

Bokuto dodged it easily, and was, as usual, the one to take initiative. He put his manga down and hopped on the bed next to Tetsurou. “So, where do we start?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know man, let’s just, I don’t know, just give me a peck on the lips.” He tried to keep his cool, but he was failing. Tetsurou could feel himself getting sweaty, the hairs in his neck standing up at the feeling. 

The look on Bokuto’s face softened, and it made Tetsurou feel even more nervous. Was Bokuto doing this out of pity? Was he perhaps lying about this being his first kiss, just to make Tetsurou feel better?

However, before he could express his doubts, Bokuto pressed his lips on his mouth. Hard. He moved away as quickly as he came. 

Stunned, Tetsurou rubbed his mouth. “Bro, that felt like some weird aunt just gave me a birthday kiss. Also, I think you bruised my lip.”

“That good, huh? I should have known I was a natural!” Bokuto beamed, only a small hint of red on his cheeks betraying him. 

“Let’s do it again. Try not to give me a split lip this time.” Bokuto’s inexperienced attempt at a kiss put Tetsurou at ease. Actually, he felt motivated now to make good use of this opportunity. Practice makes perfect. 

Bokuto shifted closer once again. This time when Bokuto’s mouth connected with Tetsurou’s, his lips lingered. They pressed together, gentler this time. 

Tetsurou didn’t mean to, but somehow his hand ended up on Bokuto’s arm, carefully squeezing his biceps. He didn’t understand why, but feeling the warm skin under his shirt, made him want to deepen the kiss. Before he could, Bokuto pulled away.

“Wow. I didn’t expect a dude’s lips to be so soft. Do you use chapstick?” Bokuto reached to touch his own lips, as if he was still feeling it. 

“Hey, do you maybe want to…” Tetsurou started. It was too awkward for him to say out loud. 

“Maybe what?” Bokuto shifted closer to Tetsurou out of curiosity. 

“Try to kiss with tongue?” Tetsurou spit out the words as fast as he could. 

“Oh God, I can’t believe you just said that out loud.” Bokuto hid his face in his hands.

“Is that a no?” Tetsurou had clearly gone too far, Bokuto was blushing all the way into his neck.

“We can try. You don’t think it’s weird?” Bokuto dropped his hands to look at Tetsurou. He was still blushing, but the look on his face was determined. 

“No, not at all,” Tetsurou lied. Of course he thought that it wasn’t everyday business to be kissing your best friend, but he wasn’t going to say that now, when he really wanted to feel Bokuto’s lips again. 

Without a reply, Bokuto leaned into Tetsurou again, his eyes already closed, and his lips pursed. 

Tetsurou wetted his lips before locking his with Bokuto’s, giving a whole new sensation to the kiss. Their lips were slowly sliding against one another, when Tetsurou opened his mouth a bit, and let his tongue dart out.

This startled Bokuto, but he quickly regained his composure, and also let his tongue slip out to meet Tetsurou’s. 

If Tetsurou had to describe the feeling in one word, it would be ‘wet’. It was way wetter and sloppier than he had imagined, and it probably didn’t look as sexy as it did in the movies. However, there was something else going on. Deep in his stomach, he felt excitement bubble up.

He reached to grab Bokuto’s arms again, this time firmer than he did before. Bokuto seemed to like this, and put his hand on the back of Tetsurou’s head, pulling him even closer.

The feeling of Bokuto’s strong hands in his hair, made Tetsurou’s groin stir, and he moaned into Bokuto’s mouth. 

Tetsurou quickly pulled away, before their kiss went in a direction he wasn’t ready for.

“So, uhm,” he said softly.

Bokuto looked back at him, eyelids drooping, and licking his lips. “We should do that again some time.”

“Yes.” Tetsurou sighed in relief. “Yes, we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


End file.
